If You had to Choose
by xEternal-Priestess-of-Wishesx
Summary: The search continues for C!Syaoran and Fai can't forget his feelings. Small encounters become huge problems as the friendship falls apart. *Sequel to Now and Forever*
1. Chapter 1

**If you Had to Choose**

Authors Note:/ In response to a request to make a sequel to a Fai x C!Syao story of mine this will be a full out story dedicated to that pairing. So this is to Sabishii Kage Tenshi. Oh and "Syaoran" will be used for the original. Prolouge is set in the Infinity Arc.

Prolouge: To Find you Again

If there was one thing in this world that Fai D. Flourite enjoyed more than almost anything, it was spending time with Syaoran. No, not the real one. The one that had abandoned them back in Acid Tokyo. He hadn't been lying when he had told Syaoran that he loved him; even if Syaoran didn't understand in what way at the time. But, and he would never admit this out loud, he still had those pesky feelings towards him Still, the betrayel, stealing of the eye, and the abandonment changed everything.. No longer best friends, no kind words or inside jokes they had, and no prolonged glances…at least not on Fai's part. No, nowadays, it was searching for him and fighting whenever they actually found him. In present times, he suppressed any warm feelings he had towards the clone. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of the dreams. There were there most every night. They were friends again, more than friends. Especially after their last encounter; Fai didn't know what the boy thought of him. Things had happened, things that shouldn't have happened, happened, things that Fai wanted to happen again. It was sickening to think of. In fact he had just awoken from one of those said dreams; treading down to the kitchen to get some water. Figures _he'd_ be there, he always was.

"Can I help you in any way or are you blocking my way for a reason Kurogane?" he asked putting on the fake smile he knew the ninja hated so much. He heard a faint hiss before the ninja moved; allowing Fai to get his water.

"You can't keep doing this forever. You need to forget whatever you felt for the kid; you know-" he stopped Kurogane with a spalsh of water to the face; his eye glowering dangerously.

"And I suggest you consider never mentioning him in my presence Kurogane. I know that alright?" he refilled his cup and left before the ninja could even speak shutting his door behind him. He slid down to the ground and sighed, "Syaoran-kun.."

{Fin}

Short I know but it's just a prolouge! Expect the first chapter soon!


	2. Dreams and Battles

**If you had to Choose**

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Battles**

_~Choose..~_

_So it was clear; Fai's life was nothing but one mistake that led to another mistake. It was a vicious cycle that he couldn't break, and had actually long ago accepted such a thing. He did as he pleased, knowing that whatever choice he made, no matter what it be, would lead to disaster for him. Kurogane made have led a guilt ridden, soul sucking existence, but Fai was damned. So he had learned to love the misery in his life so that no one would realize just how truly unhappy he was with his existence, and it worked; nobody saw past the smokescreen and he liked it best that way._

_However, someone figuring him out, someone pulling the mask away was something that terrified him. Damon could hide easily behind sarcasm and witty remarks, but when his feelings were laid out on the line, when he was expected to bare a soul he wasn't even sure he had, that would send him as far running as he possibly could. And that was what had brought him to the place he was now. He was dreaming. That much was obvious._

"_Choose."_

_Fai, literally, figurativly, and metaphorically speaking felt his heart jump into his throat. It was Syaoran. He looked around; desperatly searching for the owner of the voice._

"_Choose."_

_Choose? Choose what? Finally his icy eye caught a glimpse of..both Syaorans. It was the clone, the one he knew he cared for, that was talking._

"_Choose, one of us. Only one. Only one chance. Choose."_

_The choice should have been obvious. Of course he was going to-_

_*End.* _

"Fai-san?"

The older male awoke with a start, blonde hair falling in front of his face, icy blue eye stared up in shock. He turned to the owner of the voice.

"Sakura-chan? Gomenosai, have I overslept?" there was no point in putting on the smile she could clearly see through. The younger girl shook her head, simply telling him their next chess battle was going to start soon.

Fai was ready. But, when they arrived, the one thing he was not ready for..was seeing _him_ in the audience. Syaoran.


	3. Chapter 3: The 'First' Meeting

**If you Had to Choose**

Chapter Two: The 'First' Meeting

**[Author's Note:/ For those of you who have forgotten.**

**Syaoran – The Clone**

'**Syaoran' – The Original**

**And when the two talk to each other the Originals name will be in italics~]**

Could this get any worse? He didn't want an answer because with his luck, it probably could. Now was the perfect time to freak out. Could he? No. The ex magician glanced around and nearly sighed in relief seeing as how the other's had yet to notice the boy. Which brought him to his next question : Why was HE here? Especially after that dream. Feather searching. It was, after all, what the boy was "designed" to do. It was because of this, because he was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize Kurogane and the other Syaoran, looking the exact same way.

**~C!Syao's POV**~

Humanity, Syaoran hated it and he had spent nearly the past two months, trying to get rid of it. It had worked. Unnoticed. So it was clear; his life was nothing but one mistake that led to another mistake. It was a vicious cycle that he couldn't break, and had actually long ago accepted such a thing. He did as he was told, knowing that whatever choice he made, no matter what it be, would lead to disaster for him. It's how he was created. But, those faces, the girl, the boy who looked like him, the magician's whose eye he had taken..they all brought whatever heart he had to a gut wrenching stop. He didn't like it.

Not one bit. Maybe that's what brought him to the place he was at now. He made no movement as the other figure approached him. His..twin.

"Why exactly are you here? There's no feather in this World. Or did you come for him?" _Syaoran_ asked narrowing his eyes towards the clone. Who still remained silent. Typical.

"For you." It was the only answer he felt like giving, emotionless as he was, it was still amusing watching the Original's face go a deep shade of red.

"It never happened. Even if it did what makes you think it'd happen again?" the Original asked still trying to regain his composure.

"You want it. You always have."

**~R!Syao's POV~**

Damn him. Why did his twin/clone..have to be so dead on all the time? It was a simple question, that sadly had no simple answer. So he did what they had done, before his twin lost it, before he broke free and even after. Because it seemed so logical, wrong but right. Confusing, yes. But it fit. They, were in some ways, the same being, the same person, so it did seem right to be together when they could. The soft, but seemingly uncaring kisses..proved that much.

**~Fai's POV~**

In all honesty, if someone told him he wouldn't have believed them. He would have laughed and joked about it. But seeing the two boys, seeing _his_ Syaoran doing that with the Original just really got his blood boiling. And he'd be damned if he let it continue.

~Fin~


	4. The First Night

**If You had to Choose**

Chapter 3: The First Night

_[R!Syao's POV]_

He could feel anger starting to build inside him, even though the source was unclear. It could be the sadness that always lined Sakura's face. It could be his pathetic self, unable to do anything but watch as the person who mattered the most to him walked straight to his doom. His twin. His mindless, brutal, heartless twin. Hazel eyes narrowed before the boy hit the wall with as little force as possible. He hated it. The way his clone made him feel, the guilt he felt afterwards..since both the Princess and Fai held special feelings for the other. But above all, he hated himself for allowing it to happen. Slowly he turned the water off; wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower. The other three had gone out somewhere and wouldn't return for another three hours. The thought slipped from his mind once the presence made itself known. How? How could he not have sensed it earlier? He turned around in time to see a blurry shadow dashing to his direction, but reacted a second too late. It hit him square on the chest. He fell backwards, and before he could sit up a firm weight had settled on his stomache.

"Get off." He spoke with seething rage trying to push his clone off so he could at least get some protection. It didn't help that the clone's not-exactly-uncomfortable weight was making him think of…well you get the point. So, why not give up?

"What do you want?" he asked in a half whisper staring up towards him.

"To finsih what was started," his twin whispered in his ear; suddenly a bit to close; the weight going to a completely different place now. Just like they were two nights ago, 'Syaoran' found himself in a lip-lock with his twin. He found himself enjoying it, especially when the other deliberatly pressed his knee in between his legs. The Original let out a low; throaty groan. Whoever said Clones could never exceed their Originals had clearly never been kissed by there's. This felt so good it scared the hell out of him.

"Syaoran-kun~"

Both of the boys immediately turned towards the door; staring..well the Original was staring in shock and _lust_. His twin was pretty emotionless. Except he could have sworn he saw a flash of anger in them. Which, given the current situation, was pretty funny. Slowly, he got the other off of him and headed to the door, cracking it open a little.

"H-Hai"

Who stands on the other side of the door. Fai.

Well shit…


	5. Inner Battles

**Chapter 4 : Inner and Outer Battles**

_**R!Syao's POV**_

Ever since last night, he'd been quiet, quieter then her normally was now. He didn't understand what Fai had said, nor did he understand why after all of that . . . _he_ would not return. Was it really that hard? He sighed, letting the thoughts escape, and as he slipped out of the shower, he prepared for the next match, and when Fai, had told them who they were fighting against, he felt momentary pain stab, but he looked over to Sa- the Princess, to see she was in the same dilemma. Everyone seemed to not enjoy the idea of having to fight against their comrade. As usual, they bid Mokona a farewell, as the shiro manjuu hugged them all on the arm, and kissed their cheeks, telling them to return home safely. Walking along the dimly lit hallways, Fai was right behind Sakura, her leg was limp after all, yet, she continued to press forward.

"_He's mine..not yours."_

The ex-magician's words rang through his ears very carefully, each word an arrow. The brilliance of the lights blinded 'Syaoran' for a moment, but the true horror awaited in who they were fighting.

His twin.

Kyle Rondart.

Xing Huo.

_Crap…_

_**C!Syao's POV**_

So there they were, the three of them; standing on the arena waiting for their oponents. Slowly, the blank white nothingness had begun to give way to dark shadows. As time passed, the shadows became shapes and grew more distinct. The black faded and color began to slowly fill the shadows. Their opponents had arrived. While the three of them knew their orders it was surprisingly easy to act as though they didn't know each other. Or their oponents. Almost to easy, and 'Syaoran' swore something like guilt was building up in his chest. Hazel eyes, the left a bit brighter since it couldn't fully conceal the icy blue one behind it; stared intently as the four entered onto their side.

There was silence, a silence that suited him just fine. Five, four, three, two..one.

The Battle had started.

He knew Fei-Wong was watching, after all this wasn't something that _master_ of there's would miss. Many people were watching, and not just those in the crowd either. Through the collar they had to wear, he felt some sort initiation; that was when he raised his sword. Kyle had a multitude of daggers and magic as weapon. Now, Syaoran had never seen the man actually fight but, he could sense he'd hold his own in a battle..at least against his twin.

Unfortunatly, the three of them had no reason for hesitance. Fei-Wong had already infomed the three of them on who to fight. Distantly, he saw Kyle heading for Fai, and Xing Huo headed towardsKurogane. That left him and his twin

R!Syao's POV

He knew Eagle was watching, he knew there were several people watching as they played this deadly game of chess. He looked over at the others, the Doctor from Jade country was there, so were several other random faces he had seen in other worlds, some in the crowd behind, some in the battle. Then there was Syaoran. He knew not how to react and simply stared.

Kurogane was hesitating, something he was not used to. He looked over, but instantly banished any worry for the crimson eyed ninja and held up his sword that had been granted to him for battle. Kurogane had his axe, and Fai had his scythe. Sakura initiated their will to battle, but he could feel through the spiked collar she was hesitating most of all, she didn't want them to kill Syaoran, nor did anyone want to, he didn't want to kill anyone, and he never really did. Behind him, he could sense Sakura's eyes right upon him, and her loved one. They were fighting, but he had no way to tell the princess he was not going to hurt his twin, without giving himself away to the 'enemies'.

He saw no easy way out of this.

'_Shit..'_

C!Syao's POV

He knew his twin had known everything only after he betrayed them; it was one of the few pieces of information his 'master' allowed him to know. It was a good tactic, a clever one too. However, no one could pull off such a tactic forever, there was always a moment, a split second where an opening presented itself.

He was holding back, but still relentless in his attacks. Mis-colored eyes always searching intently for that opening, His twin was good at concealing it, he knew that much. Where was it? If this tactic didn't work, he had been ordered to allow himself to get injured, knowing it'd upset the Princess. How _cruel_ his master could be. There! The opening was spotted, and he attacked.

Missed.

This was not going to be easy. 


End file.
